


The Jackpot Question

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Merlin hadn't celebrated a proper Christmas is years.  What little family he had left had families of their own.  He did enjoy getting the yearly Christmas newsletters though, considered them an informal litmus test of Kingsman’s surveillance network.  Eggsy was currently on such a surveillance mission.  He didn't volunteer outright, but Merlin expected more of a fuss, being away from Michelle & Daisy for the holiday.  He pushed the thought aside, and prepared for the briefing.filling the prompt "Merwin holiday"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luniesmovies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luniesmovies/gifts).



Merlin hadn't celebrated a proper Christmas is years. What little family he had left had families of their own. He did enjoy getting the yearly Christmas newsletters though, considered them an informal litmus test of Kingsman’s surveillance network. Eggsy was currently on such a surveillance mission. He didn't volunteer outright, but Merlin expected more of a fuss, being away from Michelle & Daisy for the holiday. He pushed the thought aside, and prepared for the briefing.

Merlin had made it a habit in his early years with Kingsman to be available over the Christmas holidays, and that hadn't changed once he became quartermaster. Eggsy’s mission was low risk, lots of down time and his shift started midway through Eggsy’s day. They covered what Eggsy called “the basics” the first day: favourite music, books, movies, food, tv, Bond villains. When Eggsy checked in on the second day, Merlin heard a sadness that wasn't there the night before. “Are you alright lad? I was set to rank Star Trek movies, but you don't sound up for it. You know you can talk to me, about anything, right?”

Eggsy sighs, and pauses long enough for Merlin to think he wouldn't reply. “It's just the time of year,” he finally answers. “It was never a good time for us, yeah? My dad, well you know, it was right before Christmas when he died. Mum was really sad the first few years, I remember her cryin’ and trying to put up the tree and all. By the time Dean came round we never had the money for it. If I was left alone I considered that my present.”

“I'm sorry Eggsy, I should have realized …”

“No Merlin, it's ok, really. Christmas Eve and all, just missin’ my girls.” Merlin can hear Eggsy’s grin over the line. “You should see, Daisy’s got a sea of presents and mum's got a gigantic tree. They'll have good memories from now on, I've made sure if it. And for the record it's 1, 3, new Trek, Generations. And don't get me started on Khan.”

* * *

Merlin was nervous. He was never nervous, thought it had been drilled out of him long ago. Hearing Eggsy talk about his family, his upbringing in the estate, had made his heart ache. He had grown fond of the young man, proud of how well he'd done in the trials and how he'd acted on V-Day. He knew Harry carried the guilt of Lee's death with him, he had his own share of that guilt. But this felt different. He wanted to make things better for Eggsy, to make new good holiday memories. Eggsy would be on mission for a few days more, but Merlin had an plan. And he was nervous. 

He locked himself in his office, vowing if this didn't work he'd at least be alone for it. Sitting in his swivel chair he can hear his shoe tapping rhythmically on the floor. He realized then he didn't just want to _give_ the younger man good memories. He wanted to be a part of them, to share them with Eggsy. “Get it together man”, he admonished himself, “you are too old to be harbouring a schoolboy crush!” Merlin shook the thoughts from his head when Eggsy beeped in.

“Are you alright Merlin, you sound a bit off tonight. I enjoy our talks and all, but nearly an hour to finish the debrief? That's not like you.” Eggsy teased, “sad you're stuck with me for Christmas?”

“On the contrary lad. I'm quite happy to spend this time with you. I … I have a question. Well I suppose it could be sort of a present … present slash question.”

“A present slash question? How does that work?”

“Like this, I hope.” Clearing his throat, Merlin begins to sing softly. “Maybe it's much too early in the game, oh but I thought I'd ask you just the same. What are you doing New Year's Eve?”

“Wonder whose arms will hold me good and tight? When its exact twelve o'clock that night,” Eggsy sings in response. “I hope they'll be your arms Merlin,” he says quietly, “I ain't had a thousand invitations and I think you'll make sure I won't be among the missing.”

Merlin laughs, feels the nervous energy turn to a tingling buzz. “So I'm not crazy to suppose, and I've got one little chance?”

“Yes Merlin, more than a chance. Play your cards right and you might even get more than a kiss.”

“Cheeky little …”

* * *

Of course the mission goes off the rails. Merlin had planned what he considered a top notch New Year's. So of course, Murphy decided to screw him. Simple surveillance turned into an asset extraction and Eggsy wasn't due in until late on the 31st. Checking the plane's progress home Merlin crossed more items off his list. “So much for the dinner,” he grumbled to himself, “so much for the drinks. Fucking Murphy.”

“Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know. I'd hate to hire a new quartermaster so soon after getting a new Arthur.” 

Merlin scowled as Harry approached his desk. “I'm not mad. Well maybe I am a little mad but not fully mad. Give me some credit.”

“You are making no sense Merlin. What has you muttering to yourself? Are you sure you're alright?”

“Harry I'm fine. Just checking on Eggs-Mordred’s return flight.”

“Did something go wrong with the extraction, was someone injured,” Harry asks, brow furrowed.

“No no, nothing like that. We …” Merlin sighs, runs a hand over his face. “We made plans for tonight,” he answers, not quite looking his friend in the eye, “and now he's late and the planning was for naught.” He stands and joins Harry, leaning against the desk. “Dinner, drinks, dancing, fireworks at midnight. And now I'll likely not see him until at least tomorrow.” Merlin heaves another sigh and hangs his head.

Harry hums, thinking. “I might not be able to get you the whole _perfect_ night, but I think we can push Mordred's debrief to tomorrow. Afternoon even.” He smiles when he sees Merlin's head abruptly rise, eyes finally meeting his own. “Can't make a habit of it of course, but it's New Year's. You two should start the year off right.”

* * *

Exhausted, Eggsy exited the plane, mumbling apologies Merlin shushed with a wave of his hand. He perked up when informed he wouldn't have to meet with Arthur until the next day. “Come on lad, might not get the grand night I had planned but we'll at least celebrate together.” Eggsy nodded off in the taxi, his head dropping to Merlin's shoulder. “Wake up Eggsy,” Merlin said softly, “we're here.”

“Did I miss it?” Eggsy cracks an eye up at Merlin, “and where's here?”

“No you didn't miss it, we've got a bit of time. And my flat, come on.” He smiles as he takes Eggsy’s hand, pulls him from the taxi and leads him into the building. They stand close together in the elevator, Merlin running his thumb across Eggsy’s hand.

Merlin looks back at the younger man as they enter his apartment. “It's not much, but it's home. You hungry? I'll go get us a bite, make yourself comfortable”. He pulls off his sweater and loosens his tie as he heads to the kitchen. He can hear Eggsy moving around, smiles when he hears music playing. He gathers a few things, arranges them on a tray with glasses and grabs the bottle of champagne from the fridge. Eggsy stands by the bookshelf as he enters the living room and grins back at Merlin. “Merlin without a jumper! Never thought I’d see the day.”

Merlin sets down the tray and joins Eggsy. “Yes well, I like to relax when I’m at home.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

“What do you do to relax?” Eggsy asks a little breathlessly, stepping closer.

Merlin hums and closes the distance between them. “Dancing is very relaxing. Will you dance with me Eggsy?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Fuck, Merlin, only you could make such a cheesy line sound sexy.” He laughs as Merlin tugs him close and spins them around. They move slowly to the music, dancing as the songs change. 

They both jerk their heads towards the window, reflexes reacting before their brains recognize the sound of fireworks. Eggsy heads to the balcony, pulling Merlin along with him. Standing outside Eggsy shivers, but Merlin is not far behind, wrapping long arms around his waist. Eggsy relaxes, sags back into Merlin’s chest. They watch quietly, captivated by the spectacle. “Knew it’d be your arms Merlin, holding me good and tight. This was a good present slash question.”

Merlin huffs a laugh into his neck, squeezing Eggsy closer. “Happy New Year Eggsy.” Eggsy wriggles around to face the other man. “Happy New Year Merlin. You gonna start this year out right?” Merlin raises a hand, tracing a finger down Eggsy’s jaw. “I certainly hope to lad.” He tips up his chin and leans in to press a kiss to his lips. He hums a little as he feels Eggsy’s hand on the back of his neck. Eggsy pouts when Merlin pulls back. Merlin smiles fondly, kissing his nose, his cheek, his ear and whispers “Now, you said something about more than a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I guess this ended up being a songfic? 
> 
> And holy crap did this get away from me. It was gonna be so simple and quick and ended up at just over 1500 words. Officially the longest thing I've written, WOO!


End file.
